thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TARDIS2010/T-2010's MotoGP Reviews: 2013 Japanese GP
Hello and welcome to another blog by me TARDIS2010. Sorry for the extreme lateness of this blog i was very busy last week but it's better late than never. This week I am covering the recent 2013 Motorcycle Grand Prix of Japan. Within this blog I'm going to go over the main points of the races and my opinions on certain aspects of what happened today. As usual if you've not seen the race (whihc I doubt highly) then stop reading here as there are Spoilers ahead. On another note the F1 blog series has stopped for now as i will not be watching the races for the remainder of the season. Overview So Japan brought a thoroughly professional ride by Jorge Lorenzo which ensured he won the race and kept his hopes of retaining the world title alive. It really should have been all over by now, but the debacle of Phillip Island - where Marc Marquez was disqualified for missing a pit stop by one lap - means the excitement of the season continues until the final race in Valencia next month which I am really pleased about. I must admit at this point i am completly 100% bias towards Jorge Lorenzo so if he wins it this weekend I will be over the moon with joy. It was a similar situation seven years ago, when Nicky Hayden won the championship after being in a position similar to the one Lorenzo finds himself in now. On that occasion Valentino Rossi was leading the standings going into the final race but crashed, allowing Hayden to take the title. That, of course, could happen to Marquez this time, but he is once again showing plenty of maturity. In Japan, he pushed hard for the win at mid-distance and when he tried to pass Lorenzo we were all sitting on the edge of our chairs saying 'don't throw this away', and then he suffered a couple of wobble son the bike but he seemed to get the message and did what was necessary, backing off and settling for second. That result means he only needs to finish in the top four in Valencia on 10 November to win the championship and, as long as there are no bike issues and he doesn't get knocked off, I can only see him wrapping it up in the last race. Honda will have to talk to Marquez's team-mate Dani Pedrosa, because they would be silly not to ask him to help Marquez in Valencia. Pedrosa can no longer win the championship and he is under contract at Honda, so he would be foolish to go against it if they asked him to help Marquez. Moto2 Just a quick refernce to the Moto2 race in this blog in which Pol Espargaro won the Moto2 Drivers' Championship which I am pleased about as I am a fan of Pol. It was a shame for his rival Scott Redding who has had some terrible luck as the season has gone on. He fractured his wrist in Australia, which meant he missed the race and I did not expect him to take part in Japan. But he did and then rode really well to qualify. To even go out again in Sunday's race was extraordinary. However, it was not to be as Redding crashed in the first lap in a very unlucky incident. He basically avoided one crash and rode straight into another. It means the wait goes on for a first British winner of a championship since Barry Sheene back in 1977. Redding was as close as we have come in a while and I fear the wait will go on for some time yet with MotoGP currently being dominanted by the Spanish. Conclusion The next race is going to be a real classic with both the premier class and Moto3 titles up for grabs there will be some really hard fighting and a brillaint end to a brilliant season of racing. Until then I hope you've enjoyed this blog I will be back next week with my Blog of the final race which will be interesting to say the least. Please post your comments and opinions and i'll see you all next time. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:TARDIS2010's Blogs Category:TARDIS2010's MotoGP Blogs